kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Kirby Star Allies Staff
This is a list of the staff credits involved with the game Kirby Star Allies. General Director *Shinya Kumazaki Sequence Director *Tatsuya Kamiyama Level Design Director *Yuki Endo Level Design *Yutaka Watanabe Assistant Directors *Takaaki Hirano *Satoshi Akiyama *Saho Mineshima Programming Director *Hiroshi Ohnishi Lead Action Programming *Katsuyoshi Sumitomo Lead Programming *Keita Tanifuji Programming *Takashi Nozue *Rui Uchida *Tomohiro Kamochi *Yuya Suzuki *Tatsuya Murase *Masaya Mejima *Masayuki Nagata *Keisuke Takemura *Kenshi Abe *Yudai Hirata *Satoru Yoshida Lead Technical Programming *Hiroaki Nakano Technical Programming *Munemasa Kimura *Ayumu Kato Lead UI Programming *Shun Yasaka UI Programming *Akihiro Yamashita *Toshiyuki Tagoya Design Director *Riki Fuhrmann Lead Design *Kenichiro Kita Design *Etsuko Sato *Hitoshi Kikkawa *Kenichi Sakuma *Rie Miyauchi *Emi Imamura *Kumi Habuta *Yukinobu Seita *Yukiko Tagawa *Kaori Esaki *Hitomu Ito Lead Technical Design *Tsuyoshi Fujita Technical Design *Hikari Miura Lead Motif Design *Daisuke Morishita Motif Design *Tadashi Hashikura *Tomomi Minami *Yuki Honda *Yusuke Ota *Tsukasa Kirinoe *Minoru Yoshikoshi *Shingo Yamada Technical Motif Design *Akihiro Kanno Lead UI Design *Yumi Todo UI Design *Haruka Itoh *Shigeyuki Kawata *Masashi Fujiura *Yuri Shiono *Saori Ono *Shunta Akiho Movie *D.A.G. Inc. *Yoriko Furuya *Yuki Kurosu *Takahiro Kakuta *Mizuho Kaibe *Sayoko Yamada *Kasumi Saka *Ryo Yamada *Rina Yamamoto *Shouhei Komiyama *Akira Sakai *Katsumi Nihommatsu *Hisanori Matsushima *Akiko Sasaoka *Takayoshi Hiranai *Shogo Yoshida *Toru Nishioka *Kazuki Suzuki *Ayana Fukui *Shiho Hariya *Hiroaki Hirano *Ryosuke Hashimoto *Ayaka Chida *Tomoko Inoue Minigame *Eighting Inc. *Norimasa Mitsuma *Kiyoko Shimanaka *Mariko Watanabe *Goyu Mitani *Mayuko Sano *Daisuke Warashina *Kazuya Koinuma *Yumihiko Watanabe *Shinichi Kamohara *Hiroaki Iwasaki *Naoto Kitayama Lead Sound *Hirokazu Ando Sound & Music *Jun Ishikawa *Yuuta Ogasawara Voice Cast *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby and Susie *Ryoka Yuzuki as Zan Partizanne *Rie Takahashi as Flamberge *Reina Ueda as Francisca *Shigeru Chiba as Hyness *Shinya Kumazaki as King Dedede, Parallel Dedede, and Void Termina (uncredited) *Unknown staff member as Meta Knight (uncredited) *Hirokazu Ando as Magolor and Void Termina (uncredited) *Yumi Todo as Void Termina (uncredited) *Yuuta Ogasawara as Void Termina (uncredited) Guest Illustrators *Toshinao Aoki *kanahei *Iack *Kouichi Ooyama *Ashura Benimaru Itoh *Yuji KAIDA Team Support *Yoshimi Takahashi *Seiji Otoguro *Shigeru Hirayama *Shigeru Hashiguchi Planning Support *Ryota Yamanaka Technical Support *Yoshiya Taniguchi *Shinya Watanabe *Yuki Nishimura *Tetsuya Noge *Tatsuhiro Tanoue *Akio Hanayu *Tatsuya Uehara *Tetsuya Mochiduki *Takuya Abe *Katsuhiro Sakoda *Hajime Kojima *Tsuyoshi Masada *Tomokazu Tsuruoka *Ryoichiro Atono *Sho Tajima *Kazuya Suetsugu *Takeshi Minigawa *Yuya Natsumi *Kazuya Konishi *Kunio Watanabe *Yuki Yasuhara *Takayuki Sugano *Takashi Matsuda *Mitsuo Iwamoto Artwork *Yuto Ibaraki *Yukari Kemmochi *Monami Matsuura *Yumiko Sano *Nanako Tokuno Testing *Masaru Kobayashi *Dai Suzuki *Takeshi Tamura *Masaharu Shima *Akiko Ohashi *HAL Debug Team *Mario Club Co. Ltd. NOA Management *Nate Bihldorff *Reiko Ninomiya *Rich Amtower *Tim O'Leary *Scot Ritchey NOA Localization *Michael Benedetto *Audrey Drake *Marjolaine Drouin *Steven Grimm *Kento Oiwa *Ayaka Osakabe *Galia Rodríguez Hornendo *Eric Smith *Ethan Stockton NOA Product Testing *Rodrigo Bristol *Q Dequina *Zac Evans *Sebastian Galloway *Paul Gardner *Seth Hanser *Blanca Hernandez *Tom Hertzog *Tomoko Mikami *Fabiane Niemeyer *Kentaro Nishimura *Mattthew Potter *Pablo Reyes *Michael Sahlin *Craig So *Sean Taylor *Vincent Villegas *Manna Yamasaki *Product Testing Technicians Special Thanks *Masanobu Yamamoto *Katsura Tabata *Hiroyuki Hayashi *Tadashi Ikegami *Nobuyuki Okada *Hiroshi Fujie *Kohei Natsume *Satoshi Ishida *Tomohiro Minemura *Masayo Nakagami *Haruka Abe *Akane Kishi *Kenichi Masuda *Shigenobu Kasai *Yousuke Fukunaga *Jyunichi Aoyagi *Takaaki Kazuno *Hiroaki Ikarashi *Tadashi Kawai *Aiko Nagaoka *Jeff Miller *BARNHOUSE EFFECT Co. Ltd. *GRDRIVE Inc. *TA inc. Supervisor *Shigefumi Kawase Coordinators *Kei Ninomiya *Ryuichi Nakada Project Management *Yoshihiro Nagata *Tetsuya Abe Producers *Tadashi Kamitake *Hitoshi Yamagami General Producers *Satoshi Mitsuhara *Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer *Tatsumi Kimishima Category:Staff Credits Category:Kirby Star Allies